Elementary My Dear Seaweed Brain (Hiatus)
by TonTom
Summary: New York City. A city where chaos and order clash and wrestle. A city that needs the greatest crime solving duo in history. This is the story of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson and these are their adventures and cases. (Sherlock AU)


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or source material. All rights go to Rick Riordan and their appropriate artists. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: 221B Half-Blood Street**

* * *

Percy wished there were better ways to spend his Saturdays. He was currently moping around in the peaceful atmosphere of Central Park. Sitting at a bench Nowhere to go for now. Nothing to do for now. He could go back to his home which was his mom's apartment. But he decided against it because he didn't want to deal with his mom embarrassing him with comments like _You've grown up so much! _or _You're destined for something great_. He also didn't want to disappoint his mother

He could go to that new place downtown called _Nectar and Ambrosia: The Best Cafe in all of New York! _Percy could honestly say that that statement was false. It was the best cafe in the whole damn world!

But he doesn't have any money as of right now. Speaking of money, he could use a job. And he needed a new place to stay instead of his current home. He didn't hate his mother. In fact, he loves her and will declare that she is an angel. But he just didn't want to mope around and make her look bad.

Either way, he was sure in one heck of a pickle. He wished an opportunity could come to him. But he knew life wasn't so simple.

"Percy?"

He looked up to see his best friend. A familiar face. Grover Underwood.

"Grover," Percy nodded as his friend took a seat next to him.

"So how's your mom dude?"

Percy chuckled. "After 2 years of not seeing each other, you ask about my mother?"

"Oh crap, I didn't mean it like that-"

Percy laughed. "I'm just messing with ya," Percy patted Grover's shoulder. "But she's amazing like always."

"Good to see you still have your sense of humor dude," Grover smiled, "So how's it hangin'?"

"Oh, it's been ok."

"Elaborate."

"When did you use more than three syllables?"

"When I got married," Grover then held up his left hand showing his ring.

Percy looked at it and observed it. "Wow, you and Juniper really did it?"

"Wait, how did you know that my special lady is Juniper?"

"Well, first off, the ring's green."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Yeah it does," Percy smiled, "No right-minded couple would wear a green ring. And the fact that they were made of leaves further cements my theory."

"Like always, you nail it on the head," Grover smiled. "What have you been up to for two years? I could tell your fashion sense hasn't changed."

Percy looked down at his clothes, a blue t-shirt with a black hoodie on top and blue jeans.

"Very good," Percy said sarcastically, "You're able to look at people's clothing.

"Hey man, it's hard to be smart," Grover pouted.

"But you were better than the last time I saw you," Percy laughed, "You were only able to tell that a sandwich had peanut butter and jelly if it was literally dumped on your head."

Grover laughed at the memory. "High School was great wasn't it?"

"Meh, I'm glad it's over," Percy shrugged.

"Yeah," Grover agreed, "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothin' much," Percy sighed, "Got kicked out of college, looking for a job, and a place to stay."

"That's tough Perce," Grover said sympathetically, "I think I could help you out."

"Really?" Percy asked, eager, "With what? A job or a place to stay?"

Grover smiled. "Both."

Percy looked at him surprised.

"C'mon I'll take you to her," Grover got up and gestured Percy to follow him

"It's a girl?"

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

"And that's the gender of the victim?" A blond-haired girl asked as she examined the case files of another case that stumped the police once more. She wore an orange shirt and black jeans. Her hair was tied in a messy bun.

"Yup, it's supposedly another suicide," a short-haired girl said.

"But they aren't," The blond-haired girl commented, "If they were, you wouldn't have come to me about it. Especially after the two previous _suicides_. I told you that they weren't suicides and the whole station rejected the idea of it. Typical of the police. What is that superstition everyone raves about? It was something like _Third time's the cha-"_

"Annabeth," Inspector Grace sighed as she grew impatient.

"I'll take a look at them," Annabeth said as she tossed the case files to the side.

"Why can't you do it now?" Grace asked.

"I'm busy."

"I wouldn't call sitting around your apartment and staring at the wall would be classified as you being 'busy'," Grace sighed as she looked around her best friend's apartment located on 221B Half-Blood street.

The apartment was part of an apartment complex. The apartment was quite large and had two windows displaying the street below. There were two armchairs in front of the windows. The first armchair which was where Annabeth was sitting was grey matching her eyes. The other armchair was across the first armchair and was a dark blue color and was collecting dust. There were stacks of books about architecture and medical instruments littered throughout her apartment. And there was a massive bookshelf that Annabeth didn't bother to place the books on.

"You should really clean your apartment," Grace commented.

"My assistant will tidy things up," Annabeth said as she continued to stare at the designs that painted her wall and muttered, "When I get one."

The blue-eyed girl groaned. "You've burned through four-"

"Five," Annabeth interrupted.

"Five assistants!" Grace exclaimed, "And I can't even blame them! They couldn't stand you. Heck, even the whole police station can't stand you. I could barely even tolerate you half the time."

"To me, that's a compliment," Annabeth chuckled. She then looked out the window and smirked. "Make that 6."

"What?"

"5."

"Annabeth I swear to gods I can't even-"

"4."

"To be honest, I should have never gone to you about this case."

"3."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"2."

"What are you counting down to?"

"And 1."

Then the door to the apartment slams opens, revealing one Grover Underwood with a boy with sea-green eyes.

"Wassup, Annabeth! Oh, Thalia's here too? Sick," Grover laughed as he made himself at home at Annabeth's apartment moving around books and equipment.

His friend, on the other hand, was looking around the apartment. Annabeth couldn't quite determine if he was uncomfortable because of the new scenario he was pushed in so suddenly or how messy the apartment was. It was most likely a healthy and even mix of the two.

"This is my friend, Percy Jackson. Percy, that's Thalia Grace and that is the great Annabeth Chase," Grover introduced everyone to Percy and Percy to everyone. Percy simply waved at everyone. "Annabeth, meet your new assistant."

Annabeth looked at Percy from bottom to top and top to bottom. 'He looks promising,' Annabeth humored herself. She got up from her chair and approached the boy. "Does anyone have the time?" Annabeth asked out of the blue.

"Sorry, but my phone is dead," Grover said.

"I left mine in the car," Thalia replied.

Percy took out his phone and announced the time which was about 11:30 at the time. Percy was no more uncomfortable from how close Annabeth was.

"You drool when you sleep," Annabeth stated.

"What?" Percy said confused.

"I wonder if your mother minds. Especially since you are currently living with her," Annabeth explained further.

"How did-?"

"Have fun Perce," Grover said as he left the apartment cheerfully.

"Good luck," Thalia said as she followed Grover. But stopped and looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth-"

"Yes, I know! I'll get on it! Get out of here! I need to get my new assistant adjusted to his new home!" Annabeth said as she practically pushed Thalia out of the apartment. Then it was just two of them in one apartment. "And then there were two!"

Percy nodded. "So, when are we going to do the interview?"

"You already got the job," Annabeth said, "To be honest, I am very surprised. You have lasted longer than some of my previous assistants."

"So, I got the-"

"I said it already didn't I?" Annabeth asked, annoyed, "Why are you still standing? Take a seat."

Percy approached the grey armchair that Annabeth was sitting in before.

"That's my chair! Yours is the blue chair across from it!"

Percy quickly sat in the blue chair and Annabeth sat across from him.

"I have-"

"A lot of questions?" Annabeth interrupted, "And they'll be answered. After I tell you some very vital pieces of information. So get comfortable it is going to be a long lecture."

"Alrighty then," Percy said.

"First things first, you are my assistant. There will only be a professional relationship between us. You will help me with everyday tasks and such," Annabeth explained, "Your everyday expenses will be covered as I'm sure Grover explained. But you're probably thinking, _who is this blond girl?"_

Percy's made a face that said, _I don't think anyone asked that. _Annabeth noticed and decided later she would properly introduce herself.

"Anyways, that's all I could think about telling you at the moment," Annabeth said. "So what are your questions?"

"Um, where am I going to slee-"

"In the room next to mine," Annabeth interrupted.

"Should I just bring over my stu-"

"If you want. But it's just easier to get new clothes and belongings since I'm covering them."

"Are you always-"

"Yes, I interrupt people when I know what their question is in the first place. It saves time," Annabeth smirked proudly.

"Are you always so insufferable?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Didn't expect that," She commented to herself, "But it's good you know words that are more than 3 syllables. That'll make things easier for me."

"I'm guessing you know what I am going to ask next then."

Annabeth thought to herself for a second or two. "Pretty much," She nodded.

"Then why don't you just tell me everything that you know I want to know to save time?" Percy asked, growing annoyed.

"Well, an assistant with sass," Annabeth commented, "That's new. Usually, the previous assistants were annoyed but never expressed it toward me. You have surprised me twice now."

"So are you going to keep on monologuing or get on with it?"

Annabeth clicked her tongue. "Fine. You're no fun," Annabeth sighed, "I am Annabeth Chase, which you know already. I work mainly as a consultant for the Olympus Police Department. I get paid decent amounts of money for my work. But I need help with everyday tasks. Like cleaning my apartment, scheduling, and to help me from getting bored. That's your job."

"Should I be taking notes?" Percy asked.

"Surprised me again!" Annabeth saw the unamused look on the raven-haired boy's face. "If you want. I personally don't care."

"Cool," Percy sighed.

"Any more questions that I didn't answer?"

Percy stayed silent for a second thinking and finally asked, "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"You knew about my drooling habits," Percy said, "You also knew about my mother."

"Well, first of all, the stains on your shirt didn't make things discrete," Annabeth explained as she got up from her seat and started to walk around Percy as if she was a raven circling a dead carcass. "Also your phone has a clear case and it just so happens to have a picture of you most likely at the age of 12 years old. No one displays an old picture of themselves unless they are either A. Having a midlife crisis and looking back at the glory days or B. Just an overall self-absorbed asshole. So it has to be option C."

"What would that be?"

"The phone is a hand-me-down from your mother and she just so happened to display her son when she had ownership of the phone," Annabeth said, "So when she gave it to you, you didn't want to hurt her feelings by throwing it out. You would have most likely thrown it out if you hadn't seen her so often. But you do because you stay-or stayed in this case-with your mother who also works at a candy store."

It was Percy's turn to be surprised. "You hit it right on the nail."

"Do you want to know how I knew about your mother?" Annabeth asked.

"I never told you to stop. Did I?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smirked. "It's simple. It's obvious you don't clean your clothes or possessions judging from your clothes. So it's reasonable to assume that the sugar and little wrappers which are only sold at one specific candy store in New York, just so happen to be in your case and on your phone are from your mother. When she gave it to you, you just didn't bother to clean it. It's a pretty common habit," Annabeth then landed back on her chair in a triumphant manner.

…

…

…

"Wow. That was awesome," Percy said, amazed.

"Really?" A tiny bit of heat seeped to Annabeth's cheeks from the excitement of being complimented.

"Yes, that was really cool," Percy said as he sunk further in the chair.

"Everyone who made it past the introductions would quit after I analyzed their life," Annabeth said.

"I guess I surprised you again?" Percy smirked.

"For now," Annabeth smirked back, "Let's see how you do when you are given your first task."

"What would that be?"

"Clean this apartment. I know cleaning isn't your area of skill, obviously but I'm too busy doing nothing."

Percy chuckled as he looked around and saw the state of the apartment and how disorganized everything was. 'I've seen worse and cleaned worse,' Percy commented to himself as he thought back to when "Smelly Gabe" was leaving a mess everywhere. He could honestly go on and on about how much of scum his old step-dad was.

Percy got up from his seat and smirked. "Done."

* * *

**/~/**

* * *

Annabeth was ecstatic about her new assistant, Percy. He seems to be not so uptight about life. Which was nice. He also seemed to be a good person to be around. Anyways, what was she supposed to do today? She looked down at the case files that Thalia had given her. She already knew what was on them and what the case was about. She knew that the deaths weren't suicide, the victims were murdered.

"I am guessing you're consulting on this case then?"

Annabeth didn't bother to look up because she already knew who it was.

"Yes, Inspector Grace wanted me to look at this case because apparently, the police couldn't solve it," Annabeth stated, "How surprising."

"Well, I'm sure they're trying," Percy reasoned as he continued to organize the books on the massive empty bookshelf.

"Yes, I suppose they are," Annabeth said, "But I'm not sure a monkey trying to sight-read a Paganini piece would hardly be considered impressive."

Annabeth jumped when she heard Percy laugh at her attempt on humor.

"You know who Paganini was?" Annabeth asked, curious.

"Who doesn't?" Percy asked rhetorically, "He is the violinist who supposedly sold his soul to the devil,"

"But he didn't," Annabeth nodded, "He was just that good."

"Yeah, pretty cool stuff," Percy said as he carried piles of equipment across the room.

Annabeth looked up to watch Percy cleaning their apartment. It already looked much better and a toddler could safely navigate it without a tower of books crushing it.

"Percy, stop what you're doing and come over here," Annabeth called out from her seat.

"What's up?" Percy asked as he walked over.

"Take a look at this," Annabeth said as she handed him the case files, "I need a second opinion."

"Um. Really?" Percy said, looking confused. "You don't seem the kind of person to need second opinions."

"How did you deduce that?" Annabeth asked. "Are you some sort of genius in secret."

"No, I don't think so," Percy chuckled. He then opened the case files and took a seat across from Annabeth.

His sea-green eyes shifted through the pages. Scanning over pictures and reading the descriptions. He then flipped back to the first page and examined the pictures.

"Well, what did you want me to deduce?" Percy asked not looking up from the files.

"Anything that stands out to you," Annabeth replied as she observed Percy's eyes as they traveled across the page.

"Well, I don't think they're suicides like the news reports," Percy said.

"You watch the news?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, sometimes when something interesting comes on," Percy mumbled as he looked closer at the pictures.

"So why do you think that they aren't suicides?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, they all died the same way," Percy said, "It could be a suicide pact by how they ingested a pill of cyanide in the same dosage in random locations across New York."

"But?"

"But, if it were a suicide pact there would be some sort of connection between them. But there isn't," Percy explained, "The victims had different incomes, live in different locations across the state, and most importantly they use different social media platforms."

"Social media platforms?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, when suicide pacts are formed there has to be a way that they spread or invite new members. They also would need to communicate somehow. But one of the victims couldn't even afford a phone and didn't have any presence in social media. So there was no way for all of them to learn about the pact, if there was one, wirelessly," Percy explained, "Also, if the information of the pact was communicated in real life, that would be even less likely."

"How so?" Annabeth looked intrigued.

"They lived in different parts of the state, there was no way they would have traveled that big of a distance without taking a significant chunk out of their bank account," Percy reasoned, "Even if they were committing suicide they still would have to afford the drug which would have been impossible with their budget if they were to do that. And according to the case files, they didn't travel before their death."

"What if someone gave them the medication?" Annabeth inquired now leaning on her thighs in interest.

"Well, yes that could be possible. But that doesn't excuse the fact they also died in random locations that weren't anywhere near their home. Which means they got out of their home and went to a random location to die."

"So?"

"So, why go through all that trouble to kill yourself?" Percy said but regretted how he phrased his statement. "That sounded really rude."

"Well, you bring up a good point," Annabeth smiled. "Why would you go through all that trouble to take your own life when a rope or a knife could do the job easily?" Annabeth asked herself.

"So how did I do?" Percy asked as he handed his employer the case files.

"Much better than I expected," Annabeth smirked as she received the papers. "You brought up a lot of good points and observations. I didn't even consider the social media part."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all," Annabeth said, "You just confirmed that I'm right."

"What?"

"This is the work of a serial killer," Annabeth said, getting excited, "This is getting interesting. Anyways, I'm starving. Do you know any place that sells decent food around here?"

"I know a place," Percy answered.

"Well lead the way," Annabeth said as she got up from her chair and walked to her room. "I'm gonna get ready real quick."

Percy watched Annabeth get up and walk to her room. After a while, he grew impatient and decided to explore the half-messy apartment. He looked at the piles of books detailing architecture. Among the books, there was an oddly familiar glint. He carefully pushed some books to the side to observe the object with the familiar glint. The object rang a familiar sound in his head if it were put into action.

"I see you found the gun," Annabeth said as she walked into the room putting on a hat and nothing noticeably different in her outfit. "Double action, semi-automatic, and a 9mm handgun. The classic Glock 22."

"You talk a lot about it, but it looks like it hasn't been touched in ages," Percy commented.

"Yes, I don't like using guns. I like the way they look. In fact, I stole it from Inspector Grace," Annabeth chuckled, "Don't tell her that."

"What if you were to accidentally discharge the gun?" Percy asked, "They could track it easily back to the Inspector."

"I sanded off all markings on the bullet casing," Annabeth assured. "Don't be so uptight. It's only your first day. Now let's get some food!"

She then hastily walked out of her apartment and into the hallway of the complex. Percy sighed as he put the gun down and followed Annabeth.

"There's a new place that opened up," Percy said as he kept up with Annabeth, "It's called _Nectar and Ambrosia."_

"Sounds fancy and expensive," Annabeth said as her shoes made clicking noises throughout the hallways. "But delightful."

"It's pretty good," Percy said.

"It better be," Annabeth said.

They then approached the stairs.

"So, tell me about you," Annabeth asked as she and her assistant descended down the stairs.

"Don't you already know all about me just by looking at me?" Percy asked.

"Yes and no," Annabeth replied, "If you're suggesting I guessed everything about you, you are wrong. I observe and deduce. I don't guess."

"I'm not saying you did."

"Good," Annabeth said, "Anyways, I could only observe and deduce so much. So, the next best thing is to listen from the main source."

They reached the bottom of the stairs where they were met with a man who had a beard and cane.

"Ah, Annabeth!" The man said, "Going out?"

"Hello, Mr. Brunner," Annabeth greeted, "Yes, I am taking my new assistant with me for a treat."

Mr. Brunner looked at the boy next to Annabeth. "Hello, I'm Chiron Brunner, Annabeth's landlord," The man greeted, "And you are?"

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy introduced himself, "I'm her new assistant."

"Ah," Mr. Brunner chuckled, "Forgive me, I assumed that Annabeth finally got a partner."

Annabeth and Percy blushed simultaneously.

"I assure you," Annabeth said, "It's purely professional."

"Whatever you say," Chiron chuckled.

And with that, the two walked off. They walked in the streets in silence until Annabeth got bored and broke the silence.

"You never told me about you," Annabeth stated.

Percy sighed as he began to tell his employer his story. Told her how he loved his mother and how he got kicked out of college, knew Grover from highschool, and wanted to get out of his mom's hair. Annabeth looked at Percy. She was actually listening and taking in everything he was saying.

"And we're here," Percy said as he stopped in front of the cafe.

The cafe had neon signs in its windows saying _open _and _The best Cafe in all of New York! _

"Huh, we'll see about then," Annabeth muttered as she opened the door causing the bell attached to it to ring.

Percy followed. They approached the front counter and ordered what they wanted. Percy got a blueberry shake while Annabeth got fries.

"I already like this place," Annabeth stated as she began digging into her fries. "It's not everyday a cafe would sell entrees or fries."

"Yeah, that's what makes this place pretty cool," Percy commented as he took a sip from his drink.

"That is a very blue shake," Annabeth observed.

"You should try it," Percy suggested.

"No, I don't like dairy products very much," Annabeth said.

Percy pushed the shake in front Annabeth. Percy had a smirk saying _Trust me. _

Annabeth relented and took a sip of the blue beverage.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Annabeth said as she pushed the shake away from herself and toward Percy, "I still don't like dairy."

"Suite yourself," Percy shrugged as he took a sip from his shake.

He put the cup down and thought back to the case that Annabeth presented to him. He subconsciously, felt his mind race and feet tap rapidly.

'Damn, I think I forgot my ADHD medication at mom's,' Percy cursed.

Percy could visualize the details of the case. The victims' height, weight, and their cause of death. He felt like he was there at the crime scene for each victim.

'They didn't kill themselves. There could be a possibility that they met their dealer at the random location and took the pill right there and then. But like Annabeth said, _Why would you go through all that trouble to take your own life when a rope or a knife could do the job easily? _It didn't really make sense. So that ruled out suicide. So that leaves murder,' Percy's mind raced.

His head filled with ideas of how the murderer could have done it.

'Could it be multiple killers working together across the state? If it was a single killer they had to have some sort of form of transportation. But how did they make the victims take the medicine? If they had ingested cyanide they would have not a lot of time to say goodbyes. They would have had 5-8 minutes with that dosage of that drug. So, it would be reasonable to assume that they were forced to ingest it.' Percy's mind visualized.

"What are you saying?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, sorry," Percy apologized, "I talk when I'm thinking about something and I try to visualize it as the whole picture. It helps organize my thoughts."

"Oh, you have a mind palace," Annabeth said, surprised.

"What's that?"

"It's what I have," Annabeth explained, "A mind palace helps gives me visual cues and brings together. You're able to see it weren't you? The crime scene? The victims?"

Percy's eyes widened and nodded.

"Wow!" Annabeth jumped out of her seat and lunged forward leaving both her and Percy's face mere inches apart. "That's great! I am so happy I found a decent assistant!"

"Yeah, that's great and all," Percy said blushing, "But I could smell the fries in your breath."

Annabeth blushed and fell back into her seat. "At least my breath doesn't smell like seaweed," Annabeth muttered, "You're seaweed breath from now on. Wait, that doesn't have a good ring to it."

Percy watched amused as Annabeth struggled to find a decent nickname for Percy.

She snapped her fingers. "Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted causing everyone in the cafe to look at her weird. She shrugged them off. "You shall be referred to as Seaweed brain from now on."

"Ok, whatever you say Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl?" Annabeth repeated, "I like it and I'll take it."

They then chuckled at each other and then a comfortable silence passed over the two. They stared at each other's eyes. Grey met green and green met grey.

Their little moment was interrupted by a ring. Annabeth took a phone out of her pocket. She took a glance at it and her eyes widened in excitement.

"There's been another murder!" Annabeth exclaimed, "I'll call a cab!"

She dashed out of the cafe with Percy following behind.

"Wait, you had a phone?" Percy asked as he waited for the car with Annabeth.

"Yup," Annabeth said.

"Why would-Oh," Percy interrupted himself, "You just wanted to know more about me."

"You got it, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled.

Then their cab arrived and they got into it.

"So, where are we going?" Percy asked.

"We're going to the crime scene," Percy was about to ask a question but Annabeth predicted what he was going to ask. "This one was most likely done by the same killer and the victim left a message."

* * *

In an hallway of an abandoned rural building, there were police cruisers surrounding it and sealed off with caution tape. There were two detectives in the long hallway that had a window at the end of it, which one could see a close view of the street from the 2nd floor of the building from it. One of the detectives was pacing up and down the hallway, getting rather impatient that she couldn't go in and do her job. The other detective, Thalia, waited patiently by the door looking at her phone.

"What are we waiting for?" The impatient detective asked as she stopped in front of Thalia.

Thalia simply looked up at her fellow detective, Clarisse, and said, "For an accomplice of mine to arrive."

"Don't tell me you invited the Freak."

Thalia didn't answer the question and pretended to be oblivious about it.

Clarisse groaned from Thalia's reaction to her reaction. "Why do you invite her? She isn't even part of the force," Clarisse questioned, obviously annoyed.

Thalia restrained herself from knocking Clarisse out cold. Despite Clarisse's bigger size, Thalia would have no problem with fighting and taking down the girl. They never got along but they "tried" to keep a professional relationship.

"Because she's valuable and helps out with our cases."

"Help is the wrong word," Clarisse scoffed, "She doesn't help. She solves them and makes everyone feel like an idiot."

"You don-"

Clarisse then started to grow impatient with the black-haired detective. "I don't know her like you do?" Clarisse finished Thalia's thought, "I'm sick of hearing that crap."

"Listen, either way, she is coming and she is going to help us," Thalia established, firmly.

Clarisse scoffed and continued to pace down the hallway, waiting for Annabeth to come.

* * *

/~/

* * *

"So, why am I coming with you?" Percy asked Annabeth as they rode in the cab Annabeth ordered.

"Because," Annabeth smirked, "Who is going to admire my brilliance in action if you're not there?"

Percy fought back the urge to laugh at Annabeth's reasoning. He simply asked, "Can't you show off to the police force?"

Annabeth's smirk quickly faded and a frown took its place. She then reasoned, "Their small brains can't fathom mine."

Percy couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing. "You're too much," Percy said.

"Hmph, that's one way to put it," Annabeth deadpanned.

"Yeah, it is," Percy chuckled, calming down from his laughing fit.

Then a silence washed over the two as the sounds of the cab driving by the streets of New York. The silence was also being polluted by Annabeth shaking her leg in quick pulses. Any normal person would be annoyed but Percy didn't mind since he himself was familiar with the habit.

"So, what's going on inside your mind?" Annabeth asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't have much going up in there," Percy smiled, "Just emptiness honestly."

"Don't say that," Annabeth said, "I picked you for more than just your pretty looks."

Percy kept his smile up, keeping its genuinity. "I am sorry to disappoint," Percy said, "But, I'm pretty normal."

"We'll see," Annabeth sighed. She then leaned toward Percy and whispered, "I'll bet you 5 dollars."

"What are you betting on?" Percy asked.

"That we have exactly 13 minutes and 22 seconds until we arrive at our destination," Annabeth answered, with a smirk.

Percy returned her offer with a smirk and started his stopwatch on his phone.

* * *

/~/

* * *

"And the Freak is here," Clarisse sighed as she watched Annabeth leave a cab from the window in the hallway. She then sees a boy with messy black hair, leave after her. "Oh, looks like she has a hostage."

Annabeth held her hand out to the boy, who sighed and digged his hand in his pocket. The boy pulled out a bill with Abraham Lincoln's portrait on it and handed it to the smirking blond-haired girl.

Thalia walked up to the window and saw the duo. "Oh, that's her new assistant," Thalia stated.

"Let's see how long this lasts," Clarisse snorted.

A series of footsteps interrupt the detectives thoughts as they both look toward the stairs to see Annabeth rushing up the stairs. Once she made it to the second floor she then exclaimed behind her, "Hurry up, Percy! Please try to keep up!"

She then looked into the hallway and saw the two detectives. "Grace," Annabeth gestured to Thalia, who nodded. She then turned to Clarisse and then ignored her. Clarisse scoffed. "Percy hurry up!" Annabeth exclaimed once more.

"Sorry, sorry!" A voice from the stairs apologized. Percy emerged from the stairwell.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth asked.

"I was, uh, admiring the architecture," Percy responded.

"The architecture?" Annabeth asked aloud. She then looked around observing the building's eternals. "Meh, seen better."

"Can we get focused?" Thalia requested.

Annabeth clapped her hands together and rubbed them in excitement. "Yes! Let's get started," Annabeth said, "I'm assuming this is the crime scene?"

Thalia nodded.

"Perfect," Annabeth then walked quickly into the room getting ready to analyze the scene.

Percy followed and was taken back when he saw a women on the floor face down with the carvings on the floor that said:

_Rache_

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry. I am going to have a permanent hiatus on these stories. I am finishing up these stories' drafts that I have but this and From the Sea are special because I didn't write enough for the draft to be considered a chapter. So I just updated this chapter to make it fit better. **

**I want to thank everyone who supported this story and want to let them know that they are free to continue this story and borrow ideas from it. **

**Once again I'm sorry for this. **

* * *

**A/N(Old): So yeah. I had this idea while I was watching Sherlock. So yeah. But the story will have a mix of both Elementary and Sherlock. I will try to incorporate the PJO books somehow. I just need to plan it out. **

**I am going to try and make it so that Annabeth and Percy work together unlike in Sherlock, where it's Holmes doing all the work and Watson just says how brilliant he is. **

**The hardest part of this story was getting Annabeth's character right. It may be a little weird with how excitable she is but I wanted to show her as Benedict Cumberbatch's version of Sherlock Holmes. But I am afraid I may have gone a little overboard.**

**I will try to add some of Sherlock's character to her and will do the same for Percy later. I am hoping to develop Annabeth to become more warm and sympathetic toward her friends and show it in this story. **

**Depending on how far this story goes, I will explain and incorporate the backstories of the characters. I have a solid idea of what I want for Annabeth but Percy is slightly more challenging but very doable. **

**If anyone has questions about the story pm me. **

**Anyways. That's all folks!**


End file.
